


your heartbeat with mine

by inimitability



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Found Poetry, Love Poems, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Poetry, blackout poetry, is giving someone poetry made from their own writing for Christmas sweet or cheating?, so bear with me here okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inimitability/pseuds/inimitability
Summary: The language in The_German_Grim_Reaper's "silence is where your heartbeat synchronizes with mine" is absolutely stunning, and while I was reading it I kept getting distracted by lines that jumped out at me and made me think "wow, that should be in a poem." So with the author's permission, I turned them into poems. This is that collection!Blackout poetry is when you look at a page of text and "black out" phrases or entire sentences until the remaining words form a poem highlighting some key element. While I highly recommend both, no knowledge of Hannibal or the original fanfiction is needed to understand the poems.Enjoy!
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_German_Grim_Reaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_German_Grim_Reaper/gifts).
  * Inspired by [silence is where your heartbeat synchronizes with mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950591) by [The_German_Grim_Reaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_German_Grim_Reaper/pseuds/The_German_Grim_Reaper). 



Poem 1

nearly six months without contact, 

an ache too strong to ignore

pretended normal.

pleading guilty every blind betrayal- 

bleeding out knowing- 

knowing-

the end. asking-

begging- to run away. 

kneeling, surrendering-

I won’t miss you. 

waiting out the implications.

enough pretending. honestly, 

anything tried seemed to fit

better. second-guessing every thought

too many times. Is it wrong of me 

to hope you’re doing well? 

I should hate you. I don’t. 

You’ll be just another scar;

my head. your face, 

the knife. the voice in my head 

still belongs to you.

still I’m Unfortunately yours

six months with no contact,

sure to finally

give in, finally accept 

no response. I never

went back— I’m not sure

if I wanted to. 


	2. Chapter 2

Poem 2

everyone knew what it really was.

the occasional days in his mind

could never live up to the real thing. 

he knew he would see him again, one way

or another. one of these days. 

he wanted his beloved; completely overpowering 

the effort to contain his excitement, worthy

of his notice. so innocently stealing 

all of his attention. he rather enjoyed 

the days spent in anything but normal

circumstances. every unlikely something 

torn and taped back together

haphazardly. 

it had taken seconds to 

recognize, understand why,

to believe. closing his eyes

trying to calm his racing heart. 

Perhaps it was time to send a letter.


	3. Chapter 3

Poem 3

hope 

wasn’t a daily ritual, carried 

inside carelessly

in case he should need it. 

his breath,

familiar, beautiful, 

so dear to him alluded to

regret. 

_ You are the most important person in the world _

_ to me. I will eagerly await your reply.  _

truly

uncomprehending, something more

that he ever could have 

dreamed of. 

_ You are the most important person in the world to me. _

over 

and over, the shape

of something more. 

For the first time

in a long time, something

to celebrate. 


	4. Chapter 4

Poem 4

it’s hard to believe

we can talk now. imagine

the two of us. you’re right

that there’s a lot I haven’t

told you. a lot I try 

not to think about. 

don’t say

that you did it for me. 

believe me when I say

_ Consider yourself lucky.  _

It may be hard to believe _. _


	5. Chapter 5

Poem 5

I’m sure you have discovered 

disappointment. In exchange, I promise 

a worthy trade. I trust

how much you loved and never

stepped back from me. I miss

my version of you, not

myself. If I say it, 

will I scare you away? 

Yours truly, 


	6. Chapter 6

Poem 6

I haven’t spoken since that day we believed.

I’ve forgiven you, but I can’t 

find myself. I died I think. I shouldn’t

be surprised. I can’t imagine I matter,

good but a little lonely, familiar bright refrain, 

no salutation or signature. 

once, again, a third time to be sure.

cold air antiseptic memories. 

halfhearted smile already regretting. 

recover from me. words like ashes. 

I promise I’m not just a lie. I hope

alone, I promise just one thing. 

to try to play nice. to admit 

to hidden letters, to respond only

to hurt you, maybe to care about self-preservation. 

perhaps to give back. answer promptly. 

ignored long enough, I’m here 

to give a reason, to give an excuse. 

Of course it wasn’t ignoring. It wasn’t.


	7. Chapter 7

Poem 7 

look concerned, be anywhere 

else, but head down anyway. 

take a deep breath.

see in person. 

cautiously, 

enter the extraordinary. 

greet the opposite. read between, 

reach out and touch, pretend. 


	8. Chapter 8

Poem 8

before his response, improve 

your ignoring. know how 

to be best. assume you need

help, allow a small smile. 

You both know you’ll be ready, 

waiting patiently on the other side. 

hesitate before the gleam

of something, lightning-fast 

and wrapped in glass. 

summon attention, his voice, 

that moment forever, 

revel in the feeling 

his composure might break 

as if in slow motion. 

His ghost, tantalizingly close. 

a heartbeat warned. 


	9. Chapter 9

Poem 9

taste the blood pulsing

underneath. look in his eyes. 

crash back down

and jerk away.

slam into the edges of his grip. reverse

the cage  reach through 

the other side. only for a second

before letting go. a moment

to recognize a risk. a grand escape. 


	10. Chapter 10

Poem 10

electricity,

pain and resentment. 

all of this was his fault. 

guide him away from the glass,

his voice quiet, true like a character

he knew, had tasted, but had been apart from,

far from him but committed to memory.

a decent act, alone but proud. faking

but locked in duty. 

believe his

demeanor. say anything, call

for help before they notice.

quickly fall for ordinary

times. for something

sharp. 

trust his 

voice. delight in 

his love. 


	11. Chapter 11

Poem 11

breathe. 

smile.

gripping him like life

depended on his affections,

resist the impulse 

to complete the scene. 

look up at unexpected 

intentions that display something

you hadn’t realized. 

His lips, gentle 

as the affection 

in his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually written fanfic or shared any of my writing before, so if you have strong feelings about it let me know! Kudos are appreciated so I know I'm not just screaming into the void, but a comment would make my day!


End file.
